Your Love Is My Drug
by Peach Creek
Summary: Kevedd. Kevin answers an ad calling for test subjects because he needs the extra cash. Turns out it's Edd's drug they're testing, and neither of them are quite prepared for an interesting side effect. Rated M for language and sexual content.


Ask anyone and they'll tell you that Kevin Barr is the best mechanic around. He's fast, friendly, efficient, knows exactly what he's doing and how to explain it in a way you can understand. The fact that he's openly gay brings him nothing but gruff respect from the guys and a sort of forbidden pining from the ladies. It doesn't hurt that puberty was very kind to him. Anyone who's ever had him never wants anyone else.

His customers are pretty loyal, too.

If you call any of his childhood friends and tell them that he was just fired for the fourth time this year, not a single one of them will be surprised. If you tell them that the reason he can't hold down a job is because he's too nice, even shady Eddy will call you a liar.

To be fair, he's done a lot of growing up since middle school. He learned long ago from a certain brave, sock-headed high schooler that the people who matter don't give a shit about the clothes you wear or the people you date; they love you for who you are. More importantly, they'll be there for you when you fall, which is exactly what happened his junior year of college. An unfortunate injury laid him out for the rest of the football season and he lost his scholarship. He dropped out of school, and would've dropped out of life in general if Nazz hadn't kicked his ass into shape. She put him up until he got back on his feet, calling in a favor to get him hired at a mechanic shop. He never looked back.

Instead, he looks forward. Nazz was so nice to him, and so were a few other friends, that he quickly took on a generous outlook on life. He's known for doing favors when someone can't pay for the work right away, and not just for friends. Total strangers leave with fixed cars, IOUs and touched hearts. His keen ability to read people usually means that he does get paid in the end, but a few wrong calls mean another job lost.

This is how he finds himself walking into a clinic with a newspaper clipping, an empty wallet, and all of his belongings in the back of his car.

He looks around as he strolls in, hands shoved into his pockets. It's a typical clinic, light blue walls, health magazines scattered across tables, a few kids' toys in the corner. It smells way too clean. His nose wrinkles as he approaches the counter. There's a guy there looking over a clipboard. He's cute. Long, dark hair, nice skin, tall and slender. Stunning blue eyes. He grins, laying the charm on thick before he even opens his mouth. The guy looks him over and returns the grin with a close-lipped smirk of his own. Cocky little shit.

"May I help you?"

One sentence is all it takes. One glimpse of that polite, gap-toothed smile, and Kevin is tripping over his own feet.

"Double D?"

"Goodness, Kevin. I haven't heard that nickname in quite some time."

"Shut up!" He's embarrassed, but he tries to play it off, despite the telltale red in his cheeks. "I haven't seen you since high school, of course that's what I'm gonna call you!"

"Quite."

Edd grins, and Kevin can hardly stand it. Where was the scrawny, lanky teen he grew up with? Not here in this tall, strong, confident…handsome… _Oh, shit. He's still talking. Focus._

"Uh." Smooth. "I found this ad, and I need the extra cash, so…" He rubs the back of his neck and shrugs, handing over the piece of paper. "Here I am?"

"Oh, Kevin! Wonderful! You're perfect for our test."

"Am I?"

"Yes, of course." Edd gives him a funny look. "Didn't you read the requirements?"

"Yeah, I did." No, he didn't.

With a knowing smile, Edd begins to read from the clipping. "Athletic male, twenties to thirties, non-smoker, sober…from what Nazz has said, you gave up drinking after dropping out of college, correct?"

"Uh, yeah…you talk to Nazz?"

"Yes, yes. I've kept up with all of my childhood friends. Well…" Edd looks at his clipboard and fiddles with the corner of a paper. "Most of them, at any rate."

Before Kevin can say anything, a second dork in a labcoat walks up. "Oh! Another test subject?" The guy rubs his hands together and grins like some kind of mad scientist.

"Yes. Jared, this is Kevin Barr. We were friends in high school." Edd smiles. "Kevin, this is Jared. He is my lab partner."

"Nice to meet you," Kevin says, holding out a hand to shake.

Jared takes it briefly before looking back to Edd, a mischievous smile on his lips. "Is this _the_ Kevin? The cute one?"

"_Thank you_, Jared." Edd frowns, pushing his coworker away. There's a hint of a blush on his cheeks, but he recovers nicely. "We developed an all-natural performance enhancement drug, and that is what we will be testing on you, should you agree."

"Sure, whatever. Sign me up."

"Excellent." Edd flips to a fresh form on his clipboard and hands it to Kevin. "Please fill this out and then bring it to me so we can begin. You will be required to stay here overnight, will that be a problem?"

Oh, good. A place to stay tonight. "Nah. That's fine."

"Good. Oh, and do you happen to have exercise apparel with you or shall we provide it?"

"I'm good. All my shit's in my car. I'll just run out and grab some."

Edd looks at him curiously. "_All_ of your…? Never mind, it's not my business."

He's blushing again, and it's just unfair how cute it is. Kevin reaches out to tap Edd's nose.

"Dude, chill. It's no big deal. Besides, if I don't tell you, you'll just go call Nazz." He grins. "Right?"

"I would do no such thing!"

"Uh huh. Sure." Before Edd can protest again, Kevin goes on. "I've, uh…had a hard time holding down a job. I know, surprise of the century. It's my own damn fault, but whatever. I couldn't make rent, so I've been bouncing from place to place, staying with friends and friends of friends. I basically live out of my car. Which," he smiles, laughs a little, anything to chase the pity from Edd's face, "isn't nearly as bad as it sounds. Really."

It doesn't work. The pity stays. "Kevin…" Edd says, and his voice is soft, and the redhead can't stand it.

"Anyway, that's why I need the money, so maybe we should get started."

"Y-Yes. Of course. Fill the form out and retrieve your clothing. I'll prepare the tests."

In the end, Kevin has to run a mile, do sit-ups for a full minute, and do as many sets of push-ups as he can, all the while hooked up to a variety of machines. Edd talks him through it, explaining each machine and the purpose of each test, but he isn't listening. He's too focused on that gap-toothed smile, the excitement written all over that narrow face, the confidence in those poised shoulders. It's Double D, but it's also someone brand new, and Kevin wants to know him, know him like he didn't in high school. He missed that chance; he isn't going to miss this one.

At the end of the test, when Edd has all the data he needs, Kevin is handed a small cup containing two pills. He swallows them down dry before Jared can get him a cup of water. Jared rattles off a list of instructions-"avoid caffeine if you can, drink plenty of water, call us if you have any odd stomach pains, headaches, things like that"-and then Edd returns to quietly offer to let him use the staff showers before he leaves.

"Nah. I'll just go bother Nazz. Thanks, though."

"Oh, alright. Tell her I said hello."

"Will do."

"Now, remember to return between six and six-thirty. We'll provide dinner. Do you have any questions?"

"Just one." Kevin grins. "Do you really think I'm cute?"

"_Goodbye_, Kevin."


End file.
